Bizarre Doll
A Bizarre Doll (歪んだ肉人形, Bizāru dōru) is a carnivorous being who preys after the souls of humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 33 It is an erroneous experiment of the Aurora Society's medicine, and is meant to be resuscitated back to life''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 52, page 26 instead of becoming a soulless, moving corpse. The rightful creator of the Bizarre Dolls is the Undertaker and, in order to resuscitate them, he adds fake records to their Cinematic Records.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16 Overview Bizarre Dolls are senseless, peculiar beings, immune to snake venom and resistant to pain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 12 Knives pierced through their hearts,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 31-33 and the penetration of bullets are ineffectual to them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 5 However, the Bizarre Dolls are inferior, in terms of power, to both Grim Reapers and demons, as they are defeated easily by them; Grell Sutcliff effortlessly slices the Bizarre Doll on the carriage''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 57, page 9, and Sebastian Michaelis massacres many of them singlehandedly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, page 26 biting into the neck of her mother.]] These creatures do not portray any ounce of intelligence, as they did not try to shake off the snakes that bound them nor did they pursue the greater abundance of food; for they had remained with the current enemy at hand.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 13 The Bizarre Dolls do not rely on sight or hearing, even if they did harbor those senses, since the sound distraction executed by Snake is futile.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, pages 14-15 They do not depend on the faculty of smell either, as there are some Bizarre Dolls without noses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 15 They are incapable of recognition, particularly of the members that belong to the time when they were alive; which is depicted when Margaret Connor viciously bites into a woman's neck, oblivious to the fact that the victim is her mother.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 31 Allegedly, Bizarre Dolls are created due to illegal experiments with humans, conducted by the elite doctors of Karnstein Hospital.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 26-27 But in terms of accuracy, they are the consequence of the addition of fake records to their Cinematic Records, in which prevents the circumstance of death, i.e. the "End" mark.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 14 The body mistakenly believes that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul. All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack, and the same concept goes for the Bizarre Dolls; in order to find a 'soul', they will try to open up the bodies of the living in order to settle the balance of the never-ending Cinematic Record. And for that purpose, they are able to pursue after souls without the methods of perception, i.e. sight or hearing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 14-16 Abilities * Immunization: Bizarre Dolls are immune to bullets and knives, and they cannot feel pain.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 31-33''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 53, page 5 * Instinct: They are able to pursue the souls of humans without being able to see, smell, or hear.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 15 * Speech: Upgraded Bizarre Dolls seem to possess the ability to speak a single line repeatedly; it is possible that those words were the last words said by the Bizarre Doll before its death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82 Some Bizarre Dolls are able to operate on an even higher level depending upon the aspirations of the individual used; for instance, Johann Agares was able to perform all sorts of speech, coupled with his capability to maintain normal human behavior, and therefore was nearly indiscernible from humans.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-9''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 84, pages 11-12 Identified Bizarre Dolls *Margaret Connor *Derrick Arden *Johann Agares *Richard Greenson *Hans Hardy *Robert Isaac *Ewan Thewlis *"Ciel Phantomhive" Trivia * A possible way to eradicate Bizarre Dolls is by smashing their heads, in which Ronald Knox has demonstrated with his Death Scythe.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 6-7 * Although the Bizarre Doll's main pursuit is souls, it is impossible to claim another's as their own.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 16 * Bizarre Dolls carry a putrid, repulsive stench, as stated by Snake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 12 * As noted by Sebastian Michaelis, a body of a Bizarre Doll is considerably softer than a regular human being.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 54, page 28 * Bizarre Dolls are capable of riding carriages, indicating that they have sustained some sort of experience during their previous lives as humans. They can control the carriage's direction, despite their vision impairment.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 8 * The creation of the Bizarre Dolls are extended to not only corpses of human beings but animals such as horses as well. References Navigation pl:Kuriozalna Lalka de:Versuchsleichen es:Muñecas Bizarras ru:Странные куклы pt-br:Bonecas Bizarras it:Bizarre Dolls Category:Species Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Public School Arc